


Silky Smooth

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Czech Cuisine, Day 4, Emil's life at Czech, Fluff, Food, Indirect Kiss, Instagram, Italian Cuisine, M/M, Matter of Taste, Sweet, Vacation, a bit of skinship, emimike week, pics of other skaters, slowly getting my write on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: The Crispino twins are visiting Emil in his hometown, Prague. But going through the sightseeing he didn’t realize his favorite snack is here.EmiMike Week Day 4: Matter of Taste(Currently on Editing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Yeah, if you're wondering where Day 3 is, I just posted a headcanon on my tumblr. Also, this fic put my knowledge on foreign cuisine to the test. Yes, I took up HRM course at college. I'm familiar with Italian Cuisine but not with Czech Cuisine. 
> 
> Also: I don't own Yuri on Ice

Title: Silky Smooth          

Summary: The Crispino twins are visiting Emil in his hometown, Prague. But going through the sightseeing he didn’t realize his favorite snack is here.

Rating: G

 

Michele and Sara were visiting Emil in his hometown in Prague. It was off-season so why not take a little RnR. Michele was looking through his Instagram, seeing his fellow skaters are in enjoying themselves. He saw Phichit in South Korea vising Lee Seungil, Otabek and Yuri were in Hasetsu; Yuuri’s hometown. He giggles when he saw a picture Otabek had his first bite of Katsudon, while Yuri smiles at him and Christophe was in America when Leo posted a selfie of him in his home rink. Sara suggested that they should visit Emil in Czech Republic. The Italian was hesitant at first, but he did remember when Emil said they could come visit him anytime.

When the Crispino Twins arrived at Czech Republic at July, it was summer just like in Italy. They first went to Emil’s home rink. Even though it’s summer he was in the rink, training for the upcoming s. Michele was stunned seeing him in his training clothes. Emil was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, dark navy blue jogging pants with racing white stripe on the side. He looks so graceful on the ice as the beads of sweat coming from his face.

Sara caught his brother drooling, which earned her a sharp scold and a blushing face. She is happy seeing Mickey having another person in his life aside from her. She is confident that Emil will take care of Michele.

When Emil saw the twins, he was overjoyed seeing them. Both were greeted by a hug. The Italian tries to control himself from not getting turned on by Emil’s sweat and body odor. The twins are staying at Emil’s home. His mom welcomed the twins with open arms, while Emil’s younger brother: Dusan was a big fan of Michele. Emil’s brother has been following his older brother’s footstep to be a skater like him. Sure, he admired Victor Nikiforov, but he admired Michele more. The Italian blushed for having a boy admire him.

They only have two days for vacation, so they had to make most of what they have. Sara and Emil’s mom went to have their girl shopping, Dusan had to go to school to which the little boy’s disappointment. Michele reassures the kid that he will had their time along with his brother. Emil smiles seeing Mickey getting along with his younger brother.

\---

Emil will be Mickey’s tour guide in his hometown, both men decided to where mask and cap to fend off fans; Apparently, Michele is also has a fan base in Czech Republic. They started off at the time square, Emil points to where he usually goes after training. Michele just intently listen on what the Czech man was saying, then they look at the Lennon Wall; a tribute wall to a former Beatle: John Lennon. He said this where most of the fans grieve after a tragic murder happened. Despite the authorities to erase the graffiti, it keeps reappearing. Both of them took a selfie at the wall and posted on Instagram.

After two hours of sightseeing, both men decided to rest at the park bench at the town square. He placed the paper bags filled with souvenirs and knickknacks on the bench as Emil sat.

“It’s been awhile since I shop,” The Italian stretches his arms in the air with the smile on his face. HE hasn’t since Mickey smile in a while

Emil still catching his breath, “So, how’s you stay here so far?”

Michele sat near him, removing the face mask on his face. “It’s been fun.” He said with complete honesty. “You know, seeing your face when you tell me the places you took me. You really love this town don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Emil smiles at his stares at his hand. “I know this is-” He was interrupted when his stomach began to growl.

Michele stared at the blushing Czech, “Looks like I’m not the only one who hungry,” Mickey smirks only to have playful.

“Shut up, anyways. I’ll take you to my favorite place who serves my favorite.” Emil stood up, grabs him by the arm and drags him away. Emil drags him to a local bakery, after paying the kind lady. He gave him Emil a pastry with two donut-like shaped in like twirl has a pastry cream sandwiched with a sugar frosting on top.

“What’s this?” Mickey asked at the donut sandwich.

“It’s Venecek, think of it like a creampuff.” Emil explain as he took a bite of his cannoli like pastry. Mickey stared at the pastry as he took a small bite which made his eyes widened in surprise. His mouth was filled the pastry cream. It was sweet but not too sweet, the sugar frosting was enough to sweeten the crispy dough. “Oh god, it’s delicious,” He said with a mouth full of pastry.

Emil notice some cream on Mickey’s face. He licks his thumb and wipes the cream on his face.

He stares at the Czech man’s pastry. “What are you eating?”

“Mine is Kremrole, Like the Italians call a Cannoli,” Emil took another bite as he moans at the sweetness of the pastry. “Want a bite?” He offers his Kremrole to Mickey.

“Maybe later,” Mickey finished his Kremrole, crumbled the paper and puts it on his pocket. “I just wish I have some Gelato like back home,” Emil noticed Mickey’s face has a bit of Nostalgia.

“Now that you mentioned that, there is happen to be a Gelato shop near here,” Mickey’s ear perked when he heard “Gelato”.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, But I never had Gelato,” The Czech said sheepishly which made Mickey gasped at Emil’s response.

“What?”

“Are you kidding me?” Mickey stared at him in disbelief. “Come with me,” He grabs Emil by the arm and drags him off. “We are gonna remedy this situation right now,”

\---

Both men bought Gelato, Mickey’s treat. Mickey picked pistachio while Emil picked strawberry. They were outside the Gelato shop with parfait glass filled with their cream. Mickey’s pistachio gelato has pistachio nuts all over while Emil’s strawberry gelato has sliced strawberries and some strawberry compote.

“Fresh strawberry gelato, you’re about to have your first gelato-gasm,” Mickey smiles as he took a spoonful of gelato.

“Will you calm do-” Emil took a spoonful of gelato, his eyes widen in surprise as his mouth is having a party. The strawberry tickles his tongue while leaving a refreshing after taste. “Oh sweet jesus, that was delicious!” Mickey took a picture of Emil’s face. He posted it on his Instagram with a description. ‘Emil’s first bite of gelato,’

“Told you,”

Emil began stuff his mouth with gelato, “It’s like ice cream, but much creamier.”

“Oh, it is far different than Ice cream. Ice cream is just water frozen with small ice crystals, while Gelato uses more milk than cream. IT also has more fat so you noticed that is really creamy.” Mickey differentiates ice cream and gelato, Emil nodded at his explanation.

Emil winces when he felt something cold. “Ah, Brainfreeze!” He lets a gnawing sound, holding his temple.

The Italian sighs, “Even though they’re different, it’s still like Ice cream. You can still get brain freeze.”

“Now you tell me!”

“Mickey!”

Michele heard a familiar voice. He saw Sara on to the distance. “Sara!”

The Crispino twin approach both men as she noticed the glass parfait of gelato. “Is that gelato?!” She asked excitedly. “I didn’t know they sell gelato here!”

“Apparently, so does Emil,” Sara looks at the Czech guy who has a spoon his mouth. She noticed something about Mickey and begin to connect the pattern. Him being happy, introducing him to his snack, Emil showing him around Czech. She smiles at Michele, knowing he is at good hands.

“What are you smiling at me like that?” Michele asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Sara simple shrugs her shoulder, “Nothing,” She says in a singsong voice, turns her back and skips merrily “I was just looking to all the hot guys phone number I got,” She gives winked at Michele, obviously a lie just to torment Mickey.

“No guy will touch my sister!” Michele slams his hands at the table. Emil did but laugh, he can never get tired of Michele’s overprotective outburst.

_Few days later_

Michele stared at his phone in complete shock, he couldn’t believe it. A photo of him sharing his gelato with Emil; the worst part was using his spoon. He touched his lips at the moment, did they just had an indirect kiss?!

He looks at the comment, it had 10,245 likes. The comments were

christophe-gc: Aren’t they sweet? <3

emnekola: Oh god…

phichit-chu: So, how sweet is it ? ;)

 

After the photo, he has sworn off social media for the rest of off-season.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Some of pics mentioned was actually based on a real time poster. Yes, Otabek's face having his first taste of Katsudon. Also the photo of Mickey and Emil, feel free to imagine who posted it.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
